


Hinata: The Never Ending Bromance

by PartyCrasher99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Acting as Spies, Bromance, F/M, Fluff Train Full Steam Ahead, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Prequel, Simp Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyCrasher99/pseuds/PartyCrasher99
Summary: A Class 77 Prequel to Naegi: The Ultimate Uber Driver, based on chapter 4.Hajime enjoys his friends, he really does. But when they assume things(That may or may not be true), he might as well hide in a bomb-shelter.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Might be more as time progresses
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hinata: The Never Ending Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> The Prequel nobody asked for, but myself:)

We open up to a courtyard, a magnificent fountain lay in the middle of the cobblestone area. The sun was high, indicating mid-day, trees were healthy and strong, light wind was present making a soft whistling sound ring out in the air. The water from the fountain reflected the blue sky. Not a cloud in the sky.

4 friends sat on the edge of the fountain, talking to each other peacefully and quietly. Eating their lunches, laughing like best friends. It’s like they knew each other from their past lives. 

This is what Class 77’s Ultimate Metaphysics, Hajime Hinata wished it could've been.

“I’m telling you, she flirted with me earlier today! That princess has the hots for me!”

“How the fuck is asking for an extra pencil flirting, dipshit?”

“W-Well, she also sits next to Saionji right? Why couldn’t she ask her?’ Souda exclaimed, ‘Besides, I bet you’re just jealous that Pekoyama didn’t ask you for an extra pencil, riiight?” He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. “Oh young master! Thank you for this long and hard pencil you gave me!”

The shorter figure shot from his seat, fist ready for a punch. “You wanna die today, Souda? Cause it sure is lookin’ like you want your face smashed in right now!”

Souda turned to his classmate on his right who was silently watching the scene unfold. His puffy white hair blew in the soft breeze. He had been crunching on a handful of carrots from a ziploc bag. “He didn’t deny it,” Souda whispered, but came out more like a mock to the heir of the Yakuza Clan.

That worked Kuzuryuu’s last nerve, “That’s it dipshit. Time to die!” 

In a flash, he pounced onto Souda’s body, pushing both of them and their lunches into the fountain. Hinata and Komaeda getting drenched with the water that sprung up due to the force of the two wrestling boys.

The boys rolled around in the fountain, pushing on each other, fighting for dominance. “Why can’t you just accept your love?!” Souda grunted from on top of Fuyuhiko. He suddenly felt his body roll and the coldness of the water on his back. 

“Why can’t you just fuckin’ accept Sonia has zero feeling for you!” They glared at each other, never letting up an inch.

“Isn’t young love such a marvelous thing? It has so many different ways to alter our being. Unfortunately for me, finding love is such a struggle,” Komaeada intervened, finding his fingernails more enticing than the fighting duo.

“Shut up Komaeda!”

“Anyway, fighting isn’t gonna do you two any good,’ Hajime explained, ‘Remember all the other times the same scenario happened? If anything, love is just putting a wrench in our friendship.”

Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi ripped their glares from each other and turned them to Hajime. Not noticing they were still in the shallow water.

“Y’know, that’s real fuckin’ hypocritical for you to say that Hinata,” Fuyuhiko growled.

Kazuichi had the same type of tone. “Yeah, with you talking about ‘Love’ and ’Ripping our friendship apart.’ You sure you don’t know anyone who does that?”

Hajime stared at the two, dumbfounded. “H-Hey, what brought this up all of sudden. What do you mean I know someone like that?” He stood up from his place on the fountain on the far left, his green tie swung with his body, a look of bewilderment in his eyes.

Fuyuhiko started, “We mea-” He was cut off by another voice.

“They’re talking about you Hinata. I’m no Ultimate Detective, or someone with a useful talent, but even it’s easy for me to see,” Nagito explained, cutting off Fuyuhiko.

“Shut u-”

“No! What do mean Komaeda? What do I have anything to do with ripping our friendship apart? If anything, it’s me who glues us together,” Hajime asked.

“Alright, where do we start? Ever since the first semester when we all started here, we noticed you started to hang out at this very fountain with Chiaki. At first, we weren’t concerned because you rarely spoke to each other and just played games, but as time went on, we all knew there was something else going on. At one point, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi thought that, excuse my vulgar language, you were fucking the daylights out of her. Of course we didn’t want to lose such an important friend to some girl, so we chose to keep you separated from her at all costs. What do they say now, bro’s over hoes?”

“Hey! I didn’t say he was fucking her, I said he WANTED to fuck her, there’s a clear difference,” Kazuichi yelled, putting emphasis over the word, wanted and pointing his right finger at Nagito.

There was silence in the air. Tension that can be cut with a knife. The two boys didn't move after that, only thinking of the worst outcome. The water from the fountain still trickled down their spine, dropping right back in the pool.

Finally Hajime broke the stale air. “So, that’s all true, right? A summary of how you guys felt about me and Chiaki?”

“As I stated, I’m no Ultimate Detective, but that’s what I recall,” Nagito answered.

“How do I put this out there lightly,’ Hajime moved his hand through his ahoge, ‘No, me and Chiaki are not a ‘thing’ we’re just friends who indulge in her hobby. With our time left at Hope’s Peak, we will never have our relationship go beyond platonic.”

More silence filled the air as Hajime kept on explaining about how they shouldn’t come to conclusions. Especially about relationships. “I admire the way you look out for me, but all you had to do was be up and front to me about it and I would have answered you. There was no need for you guys to speculate our relationship.” He gave off a soft laugh at the end of speech.

“Sooooo, what you’re telling us is that you’re not fucking Chiaki?” Kazuichi asked, tilting his head.

“No, and I never will be. And please for the love of God, stop using ‘Fucking’ and ‘Chiaki’ in the same sentence. I don’t want to imagine that.”

The beanie wearing boy was the first to hug Hajime, jumping out of the fountain and wrapping his arms around Hajime’s long torso. Water painting the cobblestone fro underneath their feet

“We got our friend back! Where would I be without the Ultimate Metaphysics at my side?” He wailed, wrapping his arms harder.

Fuyuhiko also stepped out of the fountain, his sopping wet black blazer and pants clinging to his pale skin and dripping down. “I knew you wouldn’t leave us for a girl, this pink haired dumbass was just taking it too far.”

“Well, excuse me for caring about our group!”

“I guess we learned the moral of today didn’t we?,’ Komaeda offered, his right hand rubbing his chin in thought, ‘Don’t jump to conclusions or else there will be consequences.”

“Shut up Komaeda!”

“How about we celebrate our bromance with a trip to the Go-Kart track in Downtown this Saturday, on me!’ Souda pointed to himself, wearing a goofy grin.

Fuyuhiko took a sip of his plastic water bottle, sitting back down on the fountain’s edge. “Tch, since when do you have the money for something like that? You selling drugs or some shit?”

Souda stiffened, replying, “No! I’ve never even touched a drug in my life! Aircraft manufacturers and automotive companies ship me broken parts and I send them back brand new!”

“As expected from the Ultimate Mechanic, helping those who struggle,” Komaeda said, popping his last carrot into his mouth.

“Fine, just don’t expect me to thank you.”

“Don’t matter if you do or not, Kuzuryuu,’ Souda said,’ It’s gonna be fun! Right, Hinata?”

Hajime was staring into blank space, clearly contemplating something. “Earth to Hinata? You gonna respond?” Souda asked, waving his hand in Metaphysic’s face.

“Huh-Oh, yeah, I’m busy Saturday, sorry guys,” He responded, rubbing the back of his head. 

“W-What? What’s more fun than spending time with your bros!” Souda yelled, flabbergasted.

W-Well, uh, Nekomaru and Akane invited me to train with them because of my talent. Y’know, they always say a good fight starts with understanding the mind and body,’ Hajime started, putting his hand on his chin, ‘I don’t have any proper workout clothes, so we’re going to the mall to get started. I don’t want to blow them off because we’ve been planning this since last week. Sorry guys.”

When Hajime finished, the lunch bell rang out, signaling for classes to start. “I’ll see you guys in class.” Hinata, said, picking up his grey backpack and waving goodbye. He jogged off to the double doors that led into the building.

The three Ultimates watched as he left, each with different expressions. Nagito was smiling to himself, probably thinking about what he just said. Kazuichi was beyond furious. How could he leave them hanging like that? Fuyuhiko was also picking up his backpack, shoving his water bottle in a side pocket.

“First he convinces us that he won't abandon us, then he abandons us! It’s like..like..Just what the hell man!” Kazuichi yells, grabbing his head in frustration.

“Did you forget to take your mood pills this morning dipshit?’ Fuyuhiko retaliated, ‘Let him have a fuckin’ life. We can’t always be glued to the hip-bone.”

Souda looked down at his own backpack, comprehending what his classmate said. He almost looked guilty, “Fine, If he wants to skip out on racing each other, let him. Besides, we don’t need him to have fun, right?” He said, slinging his backpack on his left shoulder. “Let’s hurry up to class before we get our heads screamed off, and I don’t need mood pills!”

“Sure, buddy,” Fuyuhiko said as he walked past Souda and toward the school entrance.

They were halfway to the door when they heard it. “You guys know he lied, right?”

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko abruptly stopped when they heard Nagito’s words. He’d been lying? How did Nagito of all people figure it out? Must’ve been his luck.

“What the fuck are you talking about Komaeda. Hajime barely ever lies,” Fuyuhiko and Souda turned around to find their classmate behind them, arms crossed and a smile plastered on his pale white face.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice such an unbelievable excuse, after all, you guys are symbols of hope. Aren’t you?” 

“Shut up about hope and explain! We don't got all day y’know,” Kazuichi pointed his finger at the Ultimate Lucky Student.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to ruin this precious friendship of ours that we all value so much,” Nagito thought out loud, rubbing his chin in thought.

“You better tell us now, our your face is going into that fuckin’ wall!” Fuyuhiko threatened, raising his right fist to show power.

“That’s more like it,’ Nagito exclaimed, raising his hands outward, ‘There are two contradictions in his explanation. If I may ask, have any of you seen Hajime work out in his life?”

That was almost indisputable. Hajime was skinny, he ate the right foods for his body, but never once touched the school’s fitness room. Hell, the last time they ran a mile, he posted 9:00 minutes.

“W-Well, not necessarily, but he would have noticed he was a living stick and decided to tone up, right? Kazuichi countered.

“Yeah! That doesn't prove shit.” Fuyuhiko agreed.

Nagito smiled even wider. Well, there is one more piece of evidence. It only damns Hajime farther. Remember when he said that he was going to train with Nekomaru and Akane and they were planning on going to the mall buy workout clothes?

~

_“W-Well, uh, Nekomaru and Akane invited me to train with them because of my talent. Y’know, they always say a good fight starts with understanding the mind and body,’ Hajime started, putting his hand on his chin, ‘I don’t have any proper workout clothes, so we’re going to the mall to get started. I don’t want to blow them off because we’ve been planning this since last week. Sorry guys.”_

~

“Okay, but can you elaborate a little farther?” Souda asked, wearing a confused face, tilting his head to one side.

“Nekomaru stated on the day we came back from Summer vacation that he went to Germany to train with elite talent. He wanted to, ‘Learn from the people that have been training their entire life and take a huge shit in Europe.’ This means there was no way for Hajime to contact Nekomaru, much less Akane. Therefore, they aren't going to the mall together to get clothes, and train together. I’m no Ultimate mind reader, but I’m pretty sure that was a desperate excuse to get out of Go Karting.”

“Wha-Wha-Wha-What!’ Kazuichi yelled, holding his beanie tightly, ‘That was all an excuse to avoid hanging out together!”

“So, everything you said is true, huh?’ Fuyuhiko asked, skeptically, ‘I do recall saying Nekomaru went to Germany over break, but with your reputation, I’d rather trust what Hinata said.”

“To truly trust Hajime makes me overfill with Hope! This is what friendship really is! Believing in your friends in the first step to Hope!” Nagito exclaimed, overflowing with happiness.

“Shut up Komaeda!”

The three stood there, unmoving, not knowing what to do or say. They were already relatively late to class. Souda broke the silence saying, “We can’t possibly rule out that Hinata wasn't telling the truth.”

“What can we do then? Even if we find the truth, it won't change our perspective of Hajime. He’s still our friend,” Fuyuhiko spoke, staring away at the fountain in the background.

“I have a thought If you want to hear it,” Nagito said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Sure, why the fuck not,” Fuyuhiko answered.

“Why don’t we just ask Nekomaru if he’s busy this Saturday? If he says yes, that means Hajime’s telling the truth. However, if the opposite happens, we’ll confront Hajime about it after school.” Nagito proposed, putting his index finger on his chin.

“Y-Yeah, that’s not a half bad idea Komaeda! When you're not talking about Hope or insulting yourself, you're pretty useful y’know.” Kazuichi piped up, eyes widening a few millimeters.

“Ah, I don’t deserve your praise. I was just a randomly selected teen. I don’t have any real reason to be at this hope filled school.”

“There he goes again,” Fuyuhiko mumbled.

~

Somehow, in some way, shape, or form, their teacher, The Ultimate Housekeeper, Chisa Yukizome had to go home during lunch. This meant that the rest of the day for Class 77 was just sitting at their desks, watching the white clock above the door tick and tock around the circle. Kazuichi was determined that Nagito’s luck avoided the trio getting into trouble for being late to class.

“Psssssst, Nidai, pssssst,” Souda said to his right, trying to get the Ultimate Team Manager’s attention. 

He was successful, Nekomaru turned to face him, voice booming, “What’s up Souda, Do ya need something?” A few faces turned around to look at the pair, interrupting their own conversations.

Souda whipped around, looking at Hajime to see if he saw what he was doing, luckily he was still talking to Nagito about god knows what. He made sure to thank Nagito for his luck.

“So, Nidai, are you doing anything over the weekend? Any, uh, plans coming up?”

“Hmmm,’ He responded, stroking his black goatee, ‘Nope! Only working on these babies!” He pounded his fist on his rock hard abs. Hiyoko and most of the skinny people in the school would break their hand, punching Nekomaru’s abs.

“Are you planning on working out with anyone, or going somewhere?” He pressed on.

“Only me and my body!’ He boomed, flashing a grin, ‘And also my toilet!”

That confirmed Nagito’s theory. Hajime lied right through his teeth. 

“What are you doing this Saturday, Hajime?” Kazuichi mumbled.  
He thanked Nekomaru for his time and turned to his left, forgetting about Hajime and staring into the Ultimate Princess’s beautiful light green eyes. He put his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. He could watch her for days on end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied. Hajime's talent wasn't super important for the next few chapter of my original story. But, Surprise nonetheless!
> 
> I'm planning on this story being 5ish chapters, maybe more. If this meets or exceeds my expectations, I'll make a similar separate story for the V3 cast. If you've seen Chapter four, you'll know where Hajime goes on that Saturday.  
> There will also be, and I'll state this once, Zero Smut. There will be mentions of it, but none of that lemon shit.
> 
> Metaphysicist: The branch of philosophy that examines the nature of reality, including the relationship between mind and matter, substance and attribute, possibility and actuality.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Special thanks to Princess_Crystal for helping me decide Hajime's Ultimate Talent!


End file.
